The boy inside the fox
by EijiPanda10
Summary: The village receives horrid news regarding Sasuke and his endeavors with the Akatsuki. Everyone takes it hard especially Naruto, who is tormented by his feelings for Sasuke. But Sai comes to comfort him. As feeling blossom between Naruto and Sai, Sasuske makes an unexpected return. He has some unfinished business to take care of in his old village.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is my original creation based on the Naruto animation. I do not own Naruto. enjoy

Naruto looked up at the ceiling. Sai was lying next to him, nuzzled against his rib cage. Sai's face was gentle and angelic. Naruto often stared at his lover's face for hours as he slept. It amazed Naruto at the difference in Sai's demeanor when they were alone and when they were in public. Sai was generally stoic and detached. But Naruto knew it had to do with the intense training Sai had endured as a member of The Foundation. Naruto tried not to think about Sai's face as he focused on a stain on the ceiling. He had a special weakness for Sai's beautiful sleeping face and didn't want to risk getting aroused again. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the image of his sleeping lover. Naruto thought back to the first time he realized he loved Sai.

(Flashback)

"_Eh, NARUTO! It's Urgent. Lady Tsunadae wants you in her office immediately!" By the look on Shikamaru's face, Naruto knew this was of the upmost importance. Naruto looked back at Konohamaru with a reassuring smile. "I guess this means I'll have to take a rain check, huh?" Konohamaru said, bowing his head. "We'll pick up exactly where we left off. I'll be back as soon as I can." Naruto said, patting Konohamaru on his head before leaving with Shikamaru. Sai and Sakura were already standing in front of Lady Tsunadae's desk when they arrived and she herself was facing the window with her hands folded behind her back. "Just a few minutes before, we received Intel from the Hidden Mist that an Akatsuki hideout had been discovered and evidence leads us to believe that Sasuke was there. We have yet to discover what their objective was, but they were definitely conducting experiments on highly skilled shinobi."Lady Tsunadae informed the team. _

(End flashback)

That meeting hit a deep cord with both Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke, their friend and teammate, was conducting ruthless and inhumane experiments on innocent people, probably to gain more power. It saddened Naruto greatly, because he believed that Sasuke was merely a tool for the Akatsuki to use until they got what they wanted. Naruto didn't know if there was any way for Sasuke to come back from this.

After the meeting ended, Naruto returned to his apartment, and spent an entire week locked in his bedroom. He didn't eat, bathe, or go out, and sent shadow clones to turn away anyone who tried to talk to him. At the end of the week, Sai slipped into Naruto's bedroom. Actually, it was a clone of Sai that had crawled in disguised as an insect. Naruto didn't have the strength to summon any clones. He lay there awaiting the speech he assumed was coming. The real Sai appeared seconds later and the clone disappeared. "Well, get on with it," Naruto exclaimed after Sai had spent several minutes sitting silently at the foot of his bed. "I've been thinking to myself that I really didn't want to admit this to you, but I see now that I must say it" Sai exclaimed nervously. Naruto gave Sai a puzzled look and sucked his teeth.

Naruto had warmed up to Sai a bit, but was still uncomfortable around him. "I have been so pained by Sasuke's actions. I know I don't know much about him or his relationship with you and Sakura. But I do know that he continues to hurt you and Sakura, despite the fact that he's abandoned the village." Naruto was angered by the truth of Sai's comment. However, there was nothing he could do to retaliate. "I said that to say this. Naruto, I have become a better person thanks to you. Before I was just an emotionless weapon for the Foundation, but I learned to care and feel from you. And whether or not you feel the same way, I think of you as a dear friend. I wish I could be as passionate as you. And I'm ashamed to admit that when I was assigned to team seven; my first thoughts were to try my best to replace Sasuke. I was so stupid back then" Said Sai. Sai looked at Naruto, whose expression had softened a bit. "I put all my energy into being a better friend and teammate than Sasuke, but my efforts were futile. That space can never be filled in your heart. But I now realize that all I can do is be there for you with the best I have to offer. And maybe your heart still has room for a new comrade" Said exclaimed. This time, Sai looked at Naruto with a loving expression.

Naruto's face was covered in tears. He had been in denial for a long time. Sai's words were truthful and painful. Naruto broke down and admitted to himself that Sai was right. He turned his face to the wall and wiped away the tears. Sai reached into his satchel and pulled out a bowl of noodles. "Ichiraku made me promise to get this to you." Sai said, placing the bowl on the bed. Naruto shot up and grabbed the bowl. He began eating furiously. The bowl was packed with meat and eggs. It was a considerably large bowl. He'd never seen Ichiraku serve using bowls this size. Naruto finished the bowl so fast, he became sick. "I thought you might do that." Sai said, handing Naruto a medicine pill to calm his nausea.

Sai laughed at the disgusted look Naruto had on his face as he swallowed the pill. "You know, you're an ok guy Sai. But why would you tell me all of this now?" Naruto questioned. "Well, to tell you the truth, I hated seeing you like this. You may not be able to tell, but I've never been happier. Being a member of team seven has brought me great joy. And you have inspired me in so many ways Naruto. I thought it was time that someone lifted up your spirits for a change. Naruto knew that the village lost a lot of its spirit after Sasuke left. His classmates had all suffered a major loss. But none of them were this straight forward about their feelings. They comforted each other in their own way. Naruto's heart had been warmed by Sai's honesty. Naruto begin to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was different from before. He knew the medicine pill had taken care of his nausea. However, he didn't know what it meant. "Well, you can be there for me now by treating me to some more ramen" said Naruto as he gave Sai a wide grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto decided that Sai had proven that he was a true friend and began spending more time with him. They trained together almost daily, played video games during down time, and even bathed at the hot springs together on occasion. On one of their visits to the hot springs, Naruto realized that he'd never pranked Sai with his sexy no jutsu. He waited until Sai leaned back against the edge of the bath and closed his eyes; then he transformed. Sai was completely caught off guard by the femNaruto's sudden appearance. Sai nervously tried to say something, but instead stuttered incoherently for a few seconds. He was blushing wildly at this point and trying to avoid eye contact with the girl. Disappointed that he hadn't gotten the reaction he was looking for, Naruto decided to turn up the heat. He made his way to Sai's side of the bath and began flirting with Sai, while pressing his bosom up against Sai's arm.

An embarrassed and timid look appeared on Sai's face and his whole face turned red. Naruto began laughing at how priceless Sai's expression was. It was also very adorable. While staring at his facial expression, Naruto saw that Sai was pretty handsome for a guy. And he felt how toned and muscular Sai's arm was. Naruto suddenly became flushed and got a funny feeling in his gut. Then he unexpectedly transformed back. Sai became flabbergasted by the sudden change. "What the heck!" He yelled, the redness disappearing from his face. "I see no one warned you about my sexy no jutsu" Naruto replied. "It's a technique I developed that even got the Third Hokage. He's a major perve, ya know." Naruto explained.

Sai was so embarrassed at how easily he'd been fooled. He'd never been put in a situation like that before. There were few girls in the Foundation and he'd never really spent time with any of the kunoichi of the village. However, Sai was amazed that he'd become slightly aroused during the encounter. After the first few seconds, he began noticing the facial similarities between Naruto and the girl and became turned on. "Well that's enough teasing for now, let's hit the locker rooms." Naruto exclaimed while jumping out of the bath. As the boys were changing in the locker room, each one discreetly checked out the other's physique. They were both muscular and toned; Sai with milky white skin, and Naruto with a light tan. Sai found himself most attracted to Naruto's electric eyes and Naruto found himself attracted to Sai's sweet face.

Before he realized it, Naruto's heart was racing. _"What's going on here? Did I just admire another male? This isn't happening. I'm totally straight. I spent years chasing after Sakura."_ Naruto thought to himself. But in reality, he knew Sakura would never return his feelings, but he chased anyway. And he stopped having romantic feelings of any sort after he left the village for sage training. If anyone had been the center of his attention, it was Sasuke. But Naruto didn't think that meant that he liked guys. "_We did kiss that one time."_ Naruto thought to himself. At the time, Naruto told everyone it was disgusting and all Sasuke's fault, but he didn't really know how he felt. It's not like the kiss itself was horrible. "So, you up for playing video games?" Sai asked, with a small crack in his voice, interrupting Naruto's train of thought. Naruto agreed and went over to Sai's apartment for video games.

Naruto spent two hours getting his butt kicked by Sai. Sai eventually got tired of beating Naruto and went to the kitchen to grab some sodas. When he returned, he was ambushed by Naruto. "Hey, have you ever liked anyone? Ya know, like as a dating kind of thing?" Naruto posed the question with an ulterior motive. Sai handed Naruto his beverage and sat back down on the couch. He pondered the question for a moment. The only person he'd felt close too before Naruto was his brother Shin. But he didn't know if those were the same type of feelings. "I guess I don't really know." Sai replied. "I see" said Naruto. "I myself had this thing for Sakura. When I think about it, I was a pretty foolish guy. I knew Sakura only had eyes for Sasuke. But then I kind of gave up without realizing it" Naruto explained. Sai had never suspected that Naruto liked Sakura and he never heard anyone else mention it. For some reason, Sai was happy to hear that Naruto wasn't interested in anyone else.

"I focused all my time and energy into bringing Sasuke back, even when others gave up on him. But they don't understand." Naruto said with sadness in his voice. "Did you love Sasuke?" Sai asked. He certainly had never seen Naruto express such passion for anyone or anything other than Sasuke. "Naw, well not like that. I man, he is a dear friend." Naruto replied, unsure of his own response. If Naruto thought that he was in love with Sasuke, then that would make him gay. Naruto didn't know anyone who was gay, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But it made him uneasy to think about it. Naruto had to admit to himself that he had never been with a girl, nor kissed one. And he didn't fantasize about them like the pervy sage. And he never got any weird feelings in his gut for Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto thought back to the look on Sai's face as he flirted with him. He wondered if Sai was weirded out by the prank. Sai seemed attracted to femNaruto and hadn't said or done anything to indicate to Naruto that he was weirded out. Naruto knew he was having weird feelings for Sai and wondered what Sai was feeling right now. Naruto decided to be open with Sai.

"Um, today at the hot springs, when I-um, changed back from being a girl. Did I freak you out? I know it was just a stupid prank." Naruto said nervously. He didn't know why it was suddenly so difficult to talk with Sai. Sai didn't have a response. He'd been bottling up emotions that he didn't quite understand. Sai had never found any girl attractive, but femNaruto got him aroused. He didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty sure that he was more attracted to how much she looked like Naruto. "Well, not really. I mean, she was very cute. And I didn't know what to do. When I found out it was you, I guess I was surprised. I-I mean, you're an ok looking guy. It's not that I think you are ugly." Sai said fumbling with his words. It seemed to him that both guys were nervous.

"I think I like you!" Naruto blurted out. Sai's mouth fell open a bit as he looked at Naruto. The words were unexpected, but also warmed Sai's heart, which was racing. Without thinking, Sai leaned into Naruto and kissed him on the lips. Naruto closed his eyes and firmly kissed Sai back. Sai reached up to touch Naruto's face as he bit the boy's bottom lip. The bite felt good to Naruto, who moaned in response. Naruto let his mouth open slightly and Sai quickly moved in with his tongue. At first, Sai touched the tip of Naruto's tongue gentle with his. Naruto took the initiative and began massaging Sai's tongue with his own, pushing his way into Sai's mouth. Then Naruto pulled back and looked at Sai. Both boys were flustered.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." Sai admitted. "Me too." replied Naruto. "So what do we do now?" Naruto asked. Sai slowly took off his shirt and Naruto followed. They admired each other's bare chest for a moment. Naruto began rubbing Sai's chest, brushing over his nipple. "Ahh" Sai suddenly let the sound slip out. Naruto inched forward and ran his tongue over the boy's nipple. "Ahh." Sai said again. He could feel his cock hardening. Naruto's own cock was hardening at hearing the sounds Sai made.

Sai undid his pants, pulling back his underwear and exposing his cock. Naruto stopped licking Sai's nipple and positioned himself down on his knees in front of Sai. He didn't know exactly what to do. Naruto touched the tip of Sai's cock with his index finger. "Ahhh" was Sai's response. Naruto began licking at the tip gently and Sai moaned at the touch. Naruto's cock hardened even more and he slid Sai's head into his mouth, sucking it. Instinctively, Sai pushed Naruto's head down and guided him as the boy sucked his cock, doing further down his erection.

Naruto bobbed his head, sucking more firmly as his actions yielded moans of pleasure from Sai. Sai's whole body tensed as he released his warm fluids into Naruto's mouth. Naruto wasn't expecting the sudden burst of goo into his mouth and swallowed it on accident. He lifted his head and looked at his now panting partner. "Your turn." Sai exclaimed, as he signaled for Naruto to stand and pull down his pants. Naruto quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. He was standing at attention and Sai was amazed at his size. Naruto was larger than he was, not that he was small or anything. Sai gripped the base of Naruto's penis and began jerking him off. Once Sai heard Naruto moan, he began licking Naruto's head. Naruto moaned even louder. Sai quickened his hand motions and went further down Naruto's cock, sucking firmly. "Ahh, ahh." Naruto cried in response. Sai's mouth was warm and moist and the feeling was amazing. Naruto imagined that this was what pervy sage felt when doing things with all those women he courted. Just like Sai, Naruto tensed and released warm fluids into Sai's mouth and Sai also swallowed the goo. "That felt great!" Naruto exclaimed.


End file.
